


Thing 1 and Thing 2

by the_wincest_business



Series: Happily Ever After 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, One Shot, Schmoop, Timestamp, the girls first halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wincest_business/pseuds/the_wincest_business
Summary: Its the girls first Halloween and Sam surprises Dean with the girls costumes!This is a timestamp to Our Happily Ever After.  Its just a cute little oneshot; so you do not need to read Our Happily Ever After.





	Thing 1 and Thing 2

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. This is a day late but yesterday and today was super busy and I finally found the time to post it!
> 
> Hope you guys like this little timestamp!
> 
> All mistakes are my own!!

Sam looked at his work and couldn't help but smile brightly. "Don't y'all two just look absolutely adorable." Sam gushed as he looked at his two little girls. He immediately took his phone out and took several pictures and just gushed at how cute his girls were. He couldn't help but send several photos to the rest of their makeshift family.

It was Harper and Addison's first Halloween and Sam couldn't wait to show Dean the costumes he picked out for the girls. Initially they had decided not to do Halloween because the girls, at only nine months old, were too young to understand it and the brothers weren't even big fans of the holiday. So, they decided to wait until next year to celebrate the girls first Halloween.

But when Sam went to the store and saw these Halloween costumes he couldn't help but buy them. They were just perfect and Sam knew that Dean would just love them. Harper and Addison was dressed in blue and white tutus and the onesie they had on read Thing 1 and Thing 2, Harper being Thing 1 and Addison Thing 2. 

The reason Sam couldn't pass it up was that this was utterly perfect for them and he knew that Dean would fall in love with the costumes. 

See, even though the girls were only nine months old, Dean had taken to reading them Dr. Seuss every night. The girls may not understand what Dean is saying but the voices that he does gets them laughing and giggling every time. The one story they love by far is The Cat in the Hat. And so Sam knew that Dean would love these costumes as much as Sam did. 

Sam undressed the girls and smiled at them. "Daddy's going to love our little surprise later." He cooed, "But its nap time for Papa's two little princesses."

With a practice ease, he sits down on the couch and lays a baby on each side of him, propped up by oversize travel pillows and starts to feed the fussy babies their nap time bottle. Soon enough they are fast asleep and he carries them to their cribs and lays them down. 

Hours later the girls are up and dressed in their Halloween costume and Sam has a nice meal cooked for his family. He's just waiting on Dean to get home which should be soon. 

And soon enough Sam can hear the Impala's engine coming down the driveway. 

"Alright girls, Daddy's home. Now look cute and smile for him." He said and tickled their little bellies until he had two giggling girls on his hands. 

*****

Dean pulled up to the house and sighed. He was glad to be home. He loved his job and loved who he worked with but he always missed Sam and his girls when he was away. 

Dean got out of the car and was up the porch but before he even got the door open he could hear his little girls high pitched giggles. He smiled and quickly unlocked the door and stepped inside. He immediately turned and found Sam on the floor and his two little girls looking up at him with big smiles. 

Then he noticed what the girls are wearing. 

"Why are they wearing that?" Dean asked, his gaze narrowing on Sam. 

Sam smiled and stood up and went to wrap his arms around Deans waist. "Aren't they adorable?" He said and kissed Dean on the cheek. 

"They are adorable in anything they wear." Dean admitted. "I thought we weren't doing Halloween this year though."

"I know we said that, but I went shopping and I saw these and I couldn't pass them up. I thought you would like them since it's from yours and the girls favorite book."

Dean looked down at his girls who were smiling up at him. He laughed and bent down to pick them up with practiced ease. "Of course I love it. They are cutest things ever." He said and gave each girl a kiss. 

Sam smiled brightly and walked up to Dean and wrapped his arms around his husband and girls. 

"That they are." He kissed each girls cheek and then kissed Dean on the lips. "Happy Halloween, Dean."

"Happy Halloween, Sammy."

Dean smiled and put the girls down in their playpen. He wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulder and guided him to the kitchen. 

"Please tell me you took a ton of photos?"

"Of course." Sam laughed and elbowed Dean in the side. 

It was indeed a happy Halloween, the first of many to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know any timestamps you would like to see in this verse!
> 
> The next timestamp will probably be the girls' first Thanksgiving (maybe)


End file.
